smashbroslawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Angry Video Game Nerd
Special Moves B- F-Bomb AVGN spits out an F-Bomb from his mouth, both verbally and literally, doing 12% to opponents with the explosion. During the explosion, opponents can take 4% damage from the afterflames of the explosion. If the control stick is pointed downward before the Nerd curses, the bomb drops on the ground and takes longer to explode until someone touches it. The bomb has a limited range. Electric Nightmare can control placed F-Bombs. As seen in the picture above, the AVGN drops literal F-bombs in the third part of his Philips CD-I review. Side B- Pens The Nerd tosses a pen. It travels farther than an F-Bomb, but it does less damage. Up B- Nintenerd The Nerd dons his Nintendo suit from his Super Mario Bros. 3 ''review and flies upward. He can cancel the flight after 2 seconds or when B is pressed. In midair, the Nerd can fire his Super Scope by pressing A. Down B- Power Glove The Nerd lets out a shock with the infamous Power Glove. If the shock hits someone, the Nerd can control him or her like a slow PK Thunder for 2 seconds, but he can't move the opponent downward. While the opponent is in levitation, pressing B tosses the manipulated opponent, canceling the control. Final Smash- Super Mecha Death Christ The Nerd shouts "Super Mecha Death Christ!" and summons, of course, the Death Christ. Pressing B makes him shout to stun any opponents, A fires short blasts from both sides, and up and B fires homing missiles. The tank can do all of these techniques while moving or flying. Should the SMDC end up KO'ing himself, it doesn't affect any of AVGN's stocks. After the aforementioned KO or waiting 18 seconds, the Nerd appears back on the stage. Taunts *Down Taunt- *drinks Rolling Rock* *Side Taunt- "I am the domination of the internet." *Up Taunt- "I'm giving you both middle fingers!" *spins around and flips the bird* ''Character Description James Rolfe (born July 10, 1980) is a film maker and well known as the creator and star of The Angry Video Game Nerd. Rolfe runs Cinemassacre.com, which is his own personal website and encompasses everything he works on, such as his films, movie reviews, and Angry Nerd episodes. Rolfe recently partnered with Spike.com where he releases movie reviews and gives his own opinions and critiques on films he loves and hates. In actuality, unlike Angry Video Game Nerd (character) he plays, he's a lot more decent, where we actually see him smile and laugh behind the scenes, unlike his angry counterpart, where whenever he does it's out of sarcasm or insanity. Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - Punches two times ,then kicks repeatedly *Dash attack - Pokes hard with his middle finger *Forward tilt - Headbutts forward *Up tilt - Uppercuts with his middle finger. *Down tilt - Spikes pop up from the ground in front of him 'Smash' *Forward smash - Shoots the NES Zapper in front of him and creates a shockwave *Up smash - *Down smash - Lands the Top Gun plane and makes it explode 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - Kicks forward *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - Uses a Nes controller to grab the opponent *Pummel - Hits the foe with the controller *Forward throw - Punches forward *Back throw - Spins around once and throws the opponent backwards *Up throw - Puts the opponent in the Nin-Toaster and launches him up *Down throw - Snake Codec Solid Snake: This guy is using geeky Nintendo stuff to fight me! Otacon: So Snake, you're fighting AVGN? Snake: Yeah I will kick his ass! Otacon: But... why? He's a big star! Snake: It's my mission to own this geeky guy. Otacon: But Snake, do you have any idea how excited I am that he's here in Lawl? Snake... ? SNAAAAA- (Otacon is replaced in the call with Colonel) Colonel: Snake. Snake: Colonel! Hacked right into my channel, huh... Colonel: You shouldn't be talking about AVGN with Otacon... He's one heck of a fanboy... AVGN leads an entire army of fanboys. He's that famous. Snake: You know... AVGN is not the only geeky guy with glasses on the field of battle... does he get along with the Nostalgia Critic? (Colonel is replaced in the call with Otacon) Otacon: Nope... they fought an epic battle and AVGN kicked his butt. He will kick your butt too Snake... Snake: Shut up butthurt fanboy! Role In The Subspace Emissary The AVGN appears in Real City, where he waits for the Nostalgia Critic to arrive at the Nerd's house to fight. The AVGN wins the battle, and both the Nerd and Critic have an insult-off, until the Irate Gamer arrives and trophies the AVGN. NC drives Irate Gamer off using his 6 mm pistol. Seeing that he needs to make an escape, Irate Gamer summons the Game Genie from an SNES cartridge to stall for time. He then travels across the region with AVGN's trophitized body, dodging the pursuit of Nostalgia Critic and his new allies... Trivia Video thumb|300px|left|AVGN's moveset Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Celebrities Category:Americans Category:All-around Category:Starting Characters